There is a place where only specific permitted a person can pass for reasons of security and the like in various facilities such as an airport and an event cite. In such a place, a gate device allowing only permitted a person to pass is disposed.
For example, a gate device disposed in an entrance of various facilities, an event cite, or the like is disclosed in PTL 1.